Time Mess Up
by eeveegirl36
Summary: While Naruto and Sasuke battle, something went wrong and sent them back into the past, when the Fourth Hokage was still alive. What will happen to these two in the past? And will Naruto ever figure out who his parents are? time-travel fic
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Jiraiya's death but before Pain's attack on Konoha.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 1

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his apartment. When he heard someone banging on his door. " Naruto get up Tsunade has a mission for us!" screamed his pink hair and teal eye teammate. " I'll get up in a minute Sakura-chan!" he said back. He heard a loud bang and look to his door or where the door use to be. " Naruto when I say now, I mean NOW!" she screamed at her blond hair and blued eye teammate. " YES MA'AM!" he said as he got ready." Good I'll be waiting outside.

At the Hokage tower

The blond hair Sennin was sitting at her desk glaring at the piles of paperwork. The paperwork really piled up when she was mourning for her old friend, Jiraiya, that was kill by the Akatsuki leader, Pain. A knock was heard from the door " Come in " she said. " Yo Baa-chan!' call the cheerful blond that they just managed to cheer back up after his master's death. "Hey Gaki, how many times have i told you not to call me that. I got a mission for you and Sakura. there have been rumors of Sasuke being spotted outside the village. I need you guys to go and investigate this info, if you do find him, capture him on the spot." she told them " Really Sasuke been spotted near here. Well let's go right !" he said excitedly " Yes see you later Gaki and don't get killed."  
" I won't, ja ne!" he said as they left her office.

Outside of the village somewhere

Sakura and Naruto were where Sasuke was spotted last. Naruto suddenly stop moving, Sakura notice and stop too. " What wrong Naruto?" she asked " This is getting us nowhere, lets split up and search."  
"Yeah that would cover more ground but make sure to contact me once you find him. And do it before you guys start fighting."  
" I will! see ya!" he then went a different direction leaving Sakura by herself.

With Naruto

Naruto was practically running around the whole forest when he came to a clearing with someone standing in the middle of it. He looked closer and saw that it was Sasuke. Naruto started sprinting as fast as he could, taking out his kunai. "SASUKE!" he screamed while pressing the kunai onto Sasuke's neck. "Long time no see Naruto." he heard Sasuke said but from behind him. Naruto then notice Sasuke sword pressed onto his own neck. " TEME, why don't you just come back to Konoha with me" he offered  
" Because that village made me weak, I became so much stronger without the village's help."  
" Are you really all that much stronger Sasuke?" Naruto said as he took the kunai off Sasuke's neck as Sasuke was doing the same with his sword. They jumped back a few feet away from each other in fighting stance. ' i can't help but think that i was suppose to do something if i found him. o well it probably wasn't that important' Naruto thought as he turn into his first stage of the Kyuubi. Naruto made a clone and then created a Rasengan as Sasuke created his Chidori. They went charging to each other with their Jutsu in their hand. The jutsus collided and created a huge explosion. Naruto didn't see if he hit his target, all he saw was a white bright light and soon darkness.

This is my first Naruto fanfic hoped you liked it and will continue reading it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters**

Chapter 2

When Naruto woke up all he felt was pain. He look around and saw that he was in the same clear but it look like his and Sasuke battle never happen. To the side of him was a black hair kid that was in cloths that were too big for him. ' Now that I think about it the kid looks like...' " Sasuke!" Naruto said trying to figure out what was going on. He then look at himself notice he had huge cloths on look at himself to make sure that nothing was broken when he notice his size "WHY THE HELL AM I A KID?" he yelled. He sighed and took out some rope and tied Sasuke hand together. He was just wearing his t-shirt that was like a dress on him. he remember what the kyuubi said about lighting and demon chakra mixing together.'Great so we were sent back in time by the explosion' he thought.' And where the hell is the furball?!' He notice Sasuke staring at him. " So you're awake now. Good then lets get moving." Naruto said " Naruto what the fuck is going on? Why are we small?"  
" I'll tell you on the way to Konoha." he grab the rope and started jumping the tree toward the village. " Apparently we ended up time traveling back into the past but we don't know when."  
" How is that even possible."  
" Lets just say i just remembered that lighting and demon chakra don't agree with each other."  
" What about our bodies? Why did we shrink to 2 and 3 year olds."  
" Not sure but we'll figure it out later. For now lets head to the village, hopefully the Hokage can help us. Hey for now can we call it a truce till we get back to our time."  
" I guess but once we're back I get to run away."  
" Deal!" Naruto said with a smile as he untied the ropes.

**Near the village**

Minato, Kakashi and Rin we head back from their mission. When they heard bickering coming from their left. "And how do you think we'll be able to get in there?!" said the first voice 'spies, no sound a bit too young to be spies then again they could be in a transformation jutsu' Minato thought. " Shut up teme! I don't know I plan for any of this." said the second voice " What did you just think that they would just let us walk into the village?" said the first voice.

" You seriously thought that, didn't you?"  
"Shut up I'm not the best at planning things" 'Nope the leader sounds too supid to be spies' whisper Kakashi.  
"Or thinking, dobe."  
"What you just call me."  
" I called you dobe, what of it."  
" You haven't called me that since we were kids."  
" Yeah well don't think anything of it. I'm just pissed that we can't get in. Heck Konoha might be in war with someone and think that we were spies."  
" Who would think that a couple of little kid were spies."  
" Ever heard of the transformation no jutsu dobe."  
" Teme, let just figure out the ti-"  
" Quite there are other people out there." the first voice said " If they know we're here might as well go out, come on Rin, Kakashi." Minato said. He and his team jumped down and found two little kid with oversized shirts on. One had blond hair and blue eye almost similar to Minatos if not for the three scars on each cheek. The other kid had black hair and black eyes as well similar to an Uchiha. " Is there something wrong here kids?" Minato said to the kids. " Sorry me and my friend are trying to get back home in Konoha, but we're pretty sure that won't let us in the entrance." said the blond " And what is you and your friend names?"  
" I'm Naruto! and This is Sasuke Uchiha! What your guys names?"  
" I'm Minato Namikaze, this is Rin and that is Kakashi Hatake." Minato saw the blond laugh a little bit once he introduce Kakashi. " How did you guys get out here. I bet they wouldn't let a Uchiha out of their sight and out of the village till they are a genin." Minato asked " Well we were kind of playing and next thing we knew we were outside of the village." Naruto said. " Alright just follow us. We'll take you back home." Minato said with a smile " Arigato Minato-san!"

**Inside the gates of konoha**

With a little explaining to the guards, Naruto and Sasuke were able to get inside with Minato's help. Although it didn't seem like it took much convincing. Minato just said that they were with him and the guards left them alone. " Thanks again Minato-san. Hope to see you around." Naruto said " No problem, get home safely!" Minato said " We will." They said as they ran toward the Uchiha compound but turn a different direction once Minato and them were out of sight. " I wonder who the Hokage is? It might be Jiji or even the Yondaime. It would be so cool to meet him!" naruto said " Let just get to the Hokage tower to fix this mess." Sasuke said " Fine, joy killer." They got to the tower ran past everyone and burst open the door to the Hokage's office. Naruto then had a kunai at his neck " Why do I alway get to kunai to the neck?" Naruto asked " Because you don't even see it coming, dobe" Sasuke said as he was on the ceiling. " Wha- Naruto? Sasuke? What are you kids doing here?" Minato asked "Minato? Umm.. where is the Hokage?And can you move the kunai." Naruto asked while pointing to the weapon. " Well I am the Hokage! Now what are you guys doing here and not at the Uchiha compound?" Minato said as he saw Naruto start counting his fingers and whispering the all of the Konoha's Hokages " YOU'RE THE YONDAIME!" Naruto exclaimed." I am, is there something about it."  
"No it just..umm." Naruto started " Look to make this short and simple, we travel into the past and we don't know how to get back into our time." Sasuke stated " What?" Minato said " So what you are saying is that you two are from the future and stuck in this time period."  
" Yeah that sums it about up."  
" So what are your real names? If I remember correctly I only got Sasuke last name."  
" Yeah my name is Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha."  
" Alright and what about you Naruto?"  
" Naruto Uzumaki! Truth be told I don't know my parents. And I am actually fifteen year old, I have no idea why we were turned into three years old kids." Naruto said. Minato then fell out of his chair once he heard Naruto's last name, that was the same as a certain redhead girl, that was his wife. " Hey you ok Minato-san?" Naruto asked "Yeah I'm fine, but I do have one question. Why should I believe you?" he said in a serious tone " Umm... good question."  
" Minato-san you created the Rasengan and your student, Kakashi, created the Chidori right?" Sasuke asked " You are correct." Minato said " Well we could show you the moves we learned from our teachers as proof."  
" Alright, then lets head to training ground 44."****

Sorry I don't know Rin's last name. Well all I can say is please review and I hope you liked it! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters._******

Chapter 3

Naruto and Sasuke left to go to the training grounds, after they got a set of clothes that actually fit them, Minato wasn't far behind them. The training ground he pick were far from the village but still within its walls. "So who taught you guys these moves you claim to know?" Minato asked " Ero- I mean Jiraiya taught me the rasengan when I was thirteen." naruto said " Kakashi taught me the chidori when I was thirteen too." Sasuke said. " Alright then show me." Naruto went in the center of the field, tried to make a clone but it came out weak, like when he was a kid. " What the-" he said and then tried again. The same thing happen " Uhh...Sasuke I think there something wrong with our chakra control." Naruto said worriedly " Are you sure it isn't just you dobe?" Sasuke said  
" Well why don't you come and try it."  
" Hn"  
" Answer in a language we know, teme!"  
" FINE!" Sasuke said as he went to the center. Sasuke started charging his chidori when it also backfired and shocked himself. " Haha see I was right! at least when I messed up it didn't shock me!" Naruto teased " NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Sasuke said as he running towards Naruto "Oh crap!" Naruto said as he started running.  
" Naruto get back here and take it like a man!"  
" Sorry but I'm a kid, not a man!" Minato sweat drop at these two attics. " Alright that enough chasing, so what going on?" Minato asked " Well it appear that our chakra control is horrible right now because we are in our old bodies and it doesn't know how to deal with chakra yet." Sasuke stated as he finally hit Naruto. " So you guy still can't prove it can you?"  
" For now no."  
" Wait I have a way!" Naruto said " Really are you sure and it doesn't require chakra?" Minato asked " Well not our chakra, but yes. You see in the future I am a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, if I am right he should be in his previous host and still remembers us, I hope." Naruto explained " Naruto." Sasuke said  
"Yeah?"  
" Why didn't you tell us this earlier!"  
" Because I didn't think about it until now. Usually kurama think about this kind of stuff, not me."  
" So the fox is like your brain."  
" No, he's my older brother that looks out for me." Naruto said with a smile " Wait so you're friends with the fox." Minato asked " Yeah. But knowing him he probably sleeping right now. Lazy fox." Minato thought. " Alright we can try that but I would have to ask Kushina."  
" Who's Kushina?"  
"She-"  
"MINATO!" they heard a voice cut him off and a blur of red ran past them straight to Minato. Minato was held up in the air by a girl who had long, bright, red hair. " This is my wife, Kushina." Minato said " Kushina can you please let go of me." he asked "No"  
" Why?"  
"Because...Umm...Can I see your ear?"  
" guess." Kushina then let him down and whispered into his ear. " Oh yeah I can check, but do you mind if we go into your mind scape and talk to the fox."  
" Who the we and why do you want to talk to him?"  
" One, Naruto and Sasuke here need to talk to him and I'm not answering the other question."  
" I don't mind just don't blame me when he bits off your head." she said "KURAMA IS NOT LIKE THAT!" they heard. They turn their heads to face a mad Naruto. " Who Kurama?" she asked " No one. Hey Minato can we do it tomorrow, I'm getting tired and we still need to know where we'll be staying." said a still angry Naruto " Sure, see you at home Kushina"****

Back at the Hokage Tower

Minato sent a ANBU to get Fugaku and then went into office where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the chairs. "So Sasuke you can stay at the Uchiha compound for now and I think it's best to tell your parents. Since they have every Uchiha under a record." Minato said " That fine as long as he doesn't tell anyone else." Sasuke said " And Naruto you are welcome to stay with me and Kushina if you want." he offered " No offense Minato-san but I would rather stay somewhere else, I wouldn't want to bother you guys. I had a apartment back home is it alright if I use the same one here?" Naruto asked " Sure but our offer is alway open." A knock was then heard " Come in." Minato said as Fugaku Uchiha walked in. " You need me Hokage-sama?"  
" Yes I need your family to look after this child, Sasuke."  
" Sasuke?" Fugaku questioned "Hello my name Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said to his father "An Uchiha, I never seen you in our compounds before?" Fugaku said " That because these kids here are from the future. And they need a place to stay for now ." Minato said " Really who would be your parents boy?" Fugaku asked Sasuke "I am the second son of Mikoto and Fugaku uchiha, sorry about this father." Sasuke said " T-that' s fine I guess. Well come on let's go. Oh Hokage-sama what about the other boy? " Fugaku asked " Oh I'm going to have my own place." Naruto said " What' s your name?"  
"Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Uzumaki?" Fugaku question while looking at Minato. Who silently told him to not say anything. "Well it's nice meeting you Naruto."  
"Yeah nice meeting you too. See you Sasuke"  
" Hn don't just eat ramen tonight Naruto." Sasuke said back "Well what else am I suppose to have?" Naruto said laughing.****

With Sasuke far away from Naruto

"Fugaku, why did you sound shock at Naruto's last name?" Sasuke asked his dad. " You can call me father, do you know who Naruto parents are Sasuke?" Fugaku asked and Sasuke shook his head "Well he's the Fourth Hokage and his wife's son I believe. But I wonder why Minato didn't want me to say anything about it?" Fugaku questioned " WHAT HIS THE FOURTH'S SON?"  
" Yeah, you guy know that see as your from the future right?"  
" No, Naruto an orphan and doesn't know anything about his parents."  
"What happen to the Fourth Hokage then?"  
**  
****_Hope you guys had a nice Christmas. Please review! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the reviews, Amyethious and TiffRedd1994 . I just been busy with school and with my youth group's retreat to ROCK! It was awesome^-^_******

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters_******

Recap: _ " WHAT HE'S THE FOURTH'S SON?" Sasuke said _  
_" Yeah, you guy know that ,seeing as you're from the future, right?" Fugaku asked_  
_" No, Naruto an orphan and doesn't know anything about his parents."_  
_"What happen to the Fourth Hokage then?"_  
**  
Chapter 4**

"... It not my place to tell you, we might ruin the future if I do tell you anyways." Sasuke said " But you'll have to tell us some point" Fugaku told him. "Hn." They walk home in silents the rest of the way home. " Tadaima, Mikoto!" Fugaku called out as he enter the his home. " Okaeri! Dear, you didn't tell me you were being home a guest."  
" I didn't know either till he came. This is my...nephew , Sasuke. Sasuke this is my wife Mikoto."  
" Well it nice to meet you Sasuke-chan, you can call me Mikoto-obasan. You know I have a son your age but he's sleeping right now." she told Sasuke, talking to him like he a little kid. " It nice to meet you too Mikoto-obasan." Sasuke said politely " How long are you staying Sasuke?"  
" I'm not sure." she then look at Fugaku " well Sasuke go in the living room over there, you can play with Itachi's toy while I talk to Fugaku-ojisan."  
" `kay" ' I hate acting like a kid and dad seems to find it amusing, at least Naruto not here too.' Sasuke thought.  
**  
with Naruto**

Minato walked Naruto to his apartment. Neither of them talk for a long time until Minato broke the silence " So you lived at this place in the future?" Minato asked " Yeah it's an ok place once you get used to it."  
" Do you have any idea why you have a three year old body?"  
" Nope, hoping Kurama knows. If not, then me and Sasuke are stuck like this for awhile."  
" What your connection with the fox anyway?"  
" I told you already I'm the future jinchuuriki, and Kurama is like a older brother to me, even if we fight. He been with me since I was born, when my parents weren't. But don't you ever tell him I think of him like that. He's an arrogant bastard already don't want to make him a bigger one."  
They made it to the apartment ' This place is a dump' Minato thought " Wow this place looks better than it did in the future." Naruto said " Naruto how long have you lived here?"  
" Since I was four, and I'm fifteen right now."  
" Well see you tomorrow at the I&T building"  
"Right!" the miniature blond said ' He almost remind me of Kushina.' Minato thought to himself.  
**  
The next day**

Minato and Kushina walk in the I&T building to find Sasuke and Naruto arguing with the guard. " We're not lying, the fourth told us to meet him in the room downstairs with Inochi." Naruto said " Like the fourth would ever tell a kid that, Inochi is the best in this building, why would a kid like you need to meet him." the guard said " How the hell should I know, we're just doing as we were told" Naruto said. " Hey Minato, there's a mini you talking to the guard. Why does he said you told him to?" Kushina asked " Because I did and he doesn't look that much like me. Kushina these are the kids you met yesterday, remember." Minato said " Not really, I was just focus on the furball and didn't notice anything else." Minato then decide to step into the argument " What's going on here?" he asked " Hokage-sama! These kids wish to speak to Inochi and claim you told them to come here."  
" and I did tell them that, now they're late to be check by Inochi." "Ha told you! Wait why are we getting check?" Naruto said "Because I need to make sure you guys are safe to be let into Kushina's mindscape."  
" What you still don't believe we're safe!"  
" What is there something in that mind of your that you don't want us to see?" Kushina asked him " Umm...Maybe"  
" Well lets just get this over with Naruto" Sasuke said as they went downstair to where Inochi was waiting. " You kids are late!" Inochi said " It not their fault Inochi, the guard wouldn't let them in. Just check their mind real quick then we'll go into Kushina mindscape." Inochi put his hand on top of Naruto's head and transferred himself in Naruto mind. Ten minutes later he came back " This kid clear, next one" He then went to Sasuke and did the same thing. " This one I'm not sure." Inochi said " What do you mean Inochi."  
" I mean from what I got from his mind, is that he's a traitor, he betrayed the village in the future." Inochi said while he glared at Sasuke who just looked down " Sasuke didn't-" Naruto started " Don't try and defend me Naruto, it's true I betray the village in the future but right now we need a way home. I promised Naruto a truce when we first came here until we get to the future, so I won't do anything unless you force me to." Sasuke stated " Fine I'll let you go but do anything and you'll be dead in seconds" Minato said " You sure about this Hokage-sama?"  
"yeah, Naruto seems to trust me so I'll try to."  
"Alright everyone but Kushina, put a hand on my shoulder and close your eyes." They did as they were told. Inochi put his own hand on Kushina head and transferred all their minds into Kushina's.****

Inside Kushina's mindscape

When Naruto and Sasuke woke up they found themselves in front of cage the was more secure than Naruto's cage for the Kyuubi. " Hey Sasuke were back in our real bodies!" Naruto said " That probably because in the mindscape it show someones real age." Sasuke said "Oh". Minato and Kushina woke up to "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PLACE?" They look to find two teenager standing in front of the cage. " Who are you guys and where Naruto?" Minato asked "Huh, oh this is are real age, remember Minato-san"  
" But you're three, how can you be a teen." Kushina ask " I'll tell you later " Minato said to her " Anyways what up with this cage Kushina-san, it's huge."  
" That where the Kyuubi stays Naruto and don't worry he won't hurt you. He's lock up nice and tight. Minato he been acting really weird for the past couple of days."  
" Have you tried to talk to him?" Naruto asked " Yeah but he ignores me, he usually talks back to me but he not talking to me at all and he calm which is weird." Naruto then walks between the bars of the cage. " Hey what are you doing kid! He can get you if you go too close."  
" So what, I'm going to figure out his problem.I'll be right back." Naruto ran further into the cage. " That stupid boy, come on Minato" Kushina said as she pull on Minato's arm and Minato grab Sasuke last second.  
**  
with Naruto**

Naruto had been running for awhile until he found the Kyuubi lying on the ground and look in pain. " Oi furball, are you awake!?" Naruto asked. he didn't get a response which worried him. He ran closer and found a stake stuck in the Kyuubi's chest " What the hell is this?" he asked himself. He walk up to the stake and and broke it with a rasengan. He pulled out the remaining piece and Kurama then started moving. Minato, Kushina and Sasuke came in when the Kyuubi had Naruto in his hand. "What how he get the stake out of him?" Kushina said as she and Minato backed away.** " NARUTO YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO. WHAT WAS THAT STAKE DOING IN ME? I FELT LIKE I WAS BACK IN KU..SHI..NA-" Kurama roared until his eyes saw Minato and Kushina. " WHY ARE THEY ALIVE?"  
**" Alright calm down furball, no need to freak them out. I already did that when I pull the stake out. No wonder you were quite, you were in pain. Well long story short we're in the past and you are in Kushina-san's mindscape."**  
" AND DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN HOW WE GOT HERE ?"  
**" Umm... that might have something to do with mixing demon and lighting chakra." Naruto said as he start backing away. "** DAMMIT NARUTO HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THEY DON'T MIX WELL TOGETHER. BUT YOU STILL FIGHT THE UCHIHA AND GET US IN SOME KIND OF TROUBLE."** Kurama scream at him as he shook Naruto. Kushina then brought down a stake on him and he released Naruto. Minato then ran up to catch Naruto " Are you ok Naruto?" Naruto then mumbled something " What did you say?"  
"Get that out of him!" Naruto screamed " But he was going to hurt you Naruto. I'm not releasing him." Kushina said " You're wrong, Kurama would never hurt me, he watches over me."  
" How do you know him exactly, he never been in the outside world and it would help to explain why you look like a teenager too. And why do you keep calling him Kurama, because I'm really confused by all this."  
" Fine just get that stake out of him first, I don't like see friends in pain." Kushina then took the stake out " Told ya I didn't put the stake in you." Naruto said to Kurama.** " SHUT UP KIT. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M STILL IN SOME PAIN RIGHT NOW."** Naruto laughed " Alright I'll answer most of the questions you have?"  
**  
****_Finally got to put Kurama in the story. Thanks for reading , please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters_******

**_recap:_**_ " Fine just get that stake out of him first, I don't like see friends in pain." Kushina then took the stake out " Told ya I didn't put the stake in you." Naruto said to Kurama. " SHUT UP KIT. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M STILL IN SOME PAIN RIGHT NOW." Naruto laughed " Alright I'll answer most of the questions you have?"_****

Chapter 5

**"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE UCHIHA SCUM?"  
**" Since the beginning, is there a reason you don't like me."**  
" I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU, BUT YOUR FAMILY BEEN NOTHING BUT PAIN SINCE I BEEN ON THIS WORLD."  
**"Hn, are you sure about this Naruto? You know it could change the future if you tell them?" Sasuke asked " Yeah I'm sure, besides Kurama need to be treated better." Naruto said** " SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU CARE ABOUT ME GAKI."  
**" I'm not answering that question."**  
" BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD ANSWER MOST QUESTION WE HAVE."  
**" Well I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Minato-san and Kushina-san."**  
" WHATEVER, I'M GOING TO SLEEP."** Kurama laid down in his spot and Naruto sat on him.** " I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD USE ME AS A SEAT" **Kurama said " Why not ,I don't see a problem with it?"Naruto argued. Before Kurama could answer Minato interrupted them. " Naruto-kun could we please get on with this?"  
" Oh yeah, what are you guys questions?"  
" Why do you call Kyuubi, Kurama?"**  
" WHAT DID YOU THINK THAT WAS MY NAME? NO MY REAL NAME IS KURAMA. I JUST NEVER TOLD KUSHINA BECAUSE I NEVER THOUGHT SHE WAS WORTHY TO KNOW IT." ** Kurama told them. They nodded and Kushina felt a little offended by that. " How do you know Kyu-Kurama, Naruto?" Kushina asked " Let me tell you a story, one day the king of all buuji appeared in Konoha and attack the place for no reason. The Yondaime Hokage did his best to stop the beast but couldn't. He stop the Kyuubi by sealing him into a new born child that just had his cord cut. The child was from a random villager, that died in the chaos of the attack. After that the yondaime died. That the story they told us in the academy."  
" So you were that child and I died in the future?" Minato asked  
" Yeah, sorry"  
"So am I missing something here, why do you guys keep talking about the future?" Kushina asked " Because we are from the future, my last name is Uchiha and Naruto's is Uzumaki." Sasuke told her " Yeah Hokage-jiji told me that was my parents last name when I asked him." Naruto said with a smile. Kushina stood there looking shocked. " H-hey N-Naruto who are y-your parents?" Kushina asked " I don't know they died when the Kyuubi attack and on the day I was born." Something then click in Kushina head ' He's Minato and mine, son and he doesn't even know it' she thought. " Oh yeah Kurama why were me and Sasuke little kid outside?" Naruto asked** " HOW OLD ARE YOU OUTSIDE?"  
**" Three it looks like."**  
" THAN THAT HOW MANY YEARS YOU HAVE UNTIL YOU ARE BORN. I SUGGEST STICKING TO YOUR PARENT ON THAT DAY."  
**"Why?"**  
" BECAUSE IF YOU AREN'T NEAR THEM AND YOU TURN BEFORE YOU WERE ZERO AND WERE FORMING ALL YOUR ORGANS STILL, WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?"  
**" Ugh don't want to know."**  
"LONG STORY SHORT, YOU WOULDN'T BE BORN."  
**" But I don't know my parents."**  
" DON'T WORRY KIT I'LL TELL YOU RIGHT BEFORE THAT HAPPENS"  
**" All right, could I save them then"**  
" YOU WON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ONCE YOU'RE REBORN."  
**"Oh"  
" Alright I think we should go now Inochi take us out of here." Minato said " Right" a voice said. " Hey Kurama you better behave, see you in a few years." They disappeared and brought back into reality.  
**" NO PROMISES!"**

**Two years later**

In the past two years, Kushina made Kurama talk about her future son. She was really proud of what he been doing even with his past. Sasuke been playing with his older brother, it felt weird at first but he got use to it. He also been sparing with his father sometimes. Minato been trying to solve the case of kids being kidnapped, and was not having any luck. Naruto been creating seals for everyone of the future so when they're older they can have their memories back, but can only be use in a emergencies. He and Sasuke's bodies have been de-aging and Sasuke soon will be in his mother womb again. Him and Naruto told Minato about Sasuke situation in the future and about the massacre that going to happen in the future. Naruto was now making more memory seals when he heard the door knock. He open it up to find Sasuke in what to seem to be bigger clothes than earlier. " So you're leaving now?"  
" Hn"  
" You know Itachi going to be asking where you went"  
" Hopefully you can make something up, I'll leave that to you"  
" Geez thank for such an easy job, just I'll see you in a couple year."  
"Hn" sasuke started glowing " I have to go back to my mom. I just wanted to tell you that you were a pretty good friend, I'm sorry I left and became a jerk."  
" Thanks, you better get going and you were alway my best friend no matter what path you went."  
"Hn" sasuke smiled and wave bye to naruto. " Hey hopefully you won't have a stick up your ass this time around." Naruto called out " whatever dode" Sasuke rolled his eyes and left. When he enter his house, he notice on one could see him. He went to his mom and hugs her and turn into a light that went into her stomach.  
**  
Next day at the Uchihas**

Everyone was sitting at the table for breakfast " Where's Sasuke-nii?" Itachi asked who was 5 years old now. " Not sure is he in his room?" Mikoto asked " I'll go check." Fugaku then went up to the room and found it empty except for the note that was on the desk.  
**  
**_Dear Tou-san,_  
_Thank you for letting me stay here. If you found this note, then I must of gone back into Kaa-san. I will not remember any of my past, which is probably a good thing. All I asked is to make sure I'm friends with Naruto and don't recreate the Uchiha massacre this time. It's not the best thing for a six year old to see. Well see you in nine months._  
_From Sasuke_

Fugaku went back down stair " he left early this morning it seems. " Hope we see him again"  
" We will, don't worry"  
**  
Back with Naruto**

Naruto just finish the memory seal before he would start his own. But he then sense an evil presence behind him. It was too late, the person grabbed him and bind him so he couldn't move. Naruto wanted to scream for help but the guy put a rag in his mouth. He look up as best as he could and saw Orochimaru with a evil grin on his face. " Hehehe now you would be the perfect subject for me to use in my new experiment. Hopefully you survive this ,my last one didn't." Naruto then felt a hard whack on the back of his neck and blackout.  
**  
****_Well what do you think will happen to naruto? Thanks for reading Please review._**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry if Sasuke seems a little ooc_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters_

**Chapter 6**

It has been five years since Naruto disappear. The Kyuubi attack never happen and Kurama is still inside Kushina, trying to stay calm. Minato been stuck between the missing kids and Hokage duties. He believe the same person that been taking the kids, has Naruto too. He looks inside his desk, at the memory seals Naruto left them.

**_Flashback_**

Naruto hasn't been seen for a week so Minato and Kushina decided to go to his apartment to see what was going on. The door was unlocked so they walked inside. " Naruto are you in here?" Minato called out but got no reply. They look around the apartment when they came to his room. Minato found scrolls with everyone of his friends names and one with his own name , that was left open and blank. There was instructions right next to them too. It pretty much explain when they could open them, what they are, who could open them and the aftereffects. ' Seeing as this isn't done I guessing he was kidnapped like the other kids, fuck this isn't good.' Minato thought and race back to the Hokage building and hide the memory scrolls.

**_Flashback end_**

' I guess this counts as an emergency?' he thought " Dog, bring me Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara immediately" he commanded. A few minutes later the kids came in with their fathers wondering why their kids were wanted. " Minato is there a reason you need our sons?" Shikaku asked. Minato nodded and looked at Fugaku " Naruto left us a present before he was suppose to leave."  
" What did he leave?"  
" His friends memories"  
" Sasuke, Shikamaru go play with Weasel-kun." Fugaku said " Hai!" they said as they left with the ANBU. " What is going on Minato? Because for once I don't understand what's happening." Shikaku said " Eight years ago two kids were found outside the village trying to get in. These 'kids' happen to be two teens from the future that got stuck here. Five years ago they went back into their mothers womb. So they were born again but without any memory of the future. One of the kids was Sasuke. And the other got kidnapped before he could return. The same person that been kidnapping kids for the past ten years. I pretty sure the other teen is dead and won't be born at all this time. We need Sasuke and Shikamaru so we can figure out this kidnapping case so other kids don't get taken." Minato said " Was the other teen related to you ,Minato?"  
" Yeah he was but he had no idea, in their timeline I was suppose to die five years ago and he was suppose to be born and turned into a Jinchuriki."  
" Alright, what do we have to do with these scrolls"  
" Just have them open them and they'll fall asleep for a day because they're collecting their memories together. They won't be able to turn back into a kid, they keep their adult minds."  
" Less of a pain for me. Alright I don't have a problem with that will you what to see them when they wake up?"  
" Yes" Minato handed them their child's scroll. The adult then collected their children and left for home.

**Sasuke's hom**e

Fugaku took him and Sasuke into the training room and sat down. " Sasuke I want you to open this scroll, ok" he tell the child " What is it?" Sasuke asked  
"It's like a present from Hokage." Sasuke nodded his head as he opened it. Inside was a complex seal and in the middle it said ' Blood'. Fugaku then took a kunai. " Sasuke this might hurt a little" he warn his son. Sasuke nodded and give his father his hand. His father made a small cut and place sasuke hand on the seal. A bright light then beam at Sasuke head and he fell asleep. Fugaku then took Sasuke into his room.

**Shikamaru's home**

When Shikaku and Shikamaru got home, Shikaku took Shikamaru into a room and locked the door. He then opened the scroll and read it. " This is too troublesome, but Hokage need us to do it. Shikamaru give me your hand." Shikamaru did as he was told. He watched his father take a kunai and make a small cut on his hand. " Put your hand on the seal Shikamaru" his dad told him. He did and the same light came and hit his head too. He fell asleep on his father's lap. Shikaku took Shikamaru to his room and left.

**The next day**

Sasuke woke up and thought he dream all of that was a dream until he looked into the mirror. He saw that he was in his five year old body and that him and Naruto really went into the past. He then wondered why he remembers all that because his memory should be wipe clean. He ran downstairs to find the rest of his family at the table having breakfast. " Morning Sasuke, ready for breakfast sweetie?" his mom asked " Hn" he replied " Sasuke I can't understand you when you talk like your father."  
" Yeah mom, what's for breakfast?" Sasuke said trying to act like a five year old  
" Eggs and I gave you a tomato too." she said. Sasuke then went and sat between his father and Itachi. " Sasuke I would like to speak to you in the training room." Fugaku said after breakfast was done. " Hn" he then followed his father into the training room and locked the door. " How do I have my memories father?" he asked " Your friend, Naruto, made memory scroll for all of his friends but they were only allow to be use if there was an emergency."  
" So what's wrong then, everything seems normal here?"  
" When you were little do you remember a case where kids were kidnapped?"  
" Yeah why? Are you guys having trouble with it? I don't think that was the kind of emergency Naruto was thinking of."  
" We know, that why we only give you and someone else their memories back. Now go and report to the Hokage."  
" Right." Sasuke said as he jump on the rooftop to the Hokage building. He knocks on the door to the Hokage's office. " Come in" he heard so he walked in to find Shikamaru and Minato in the room to his surprise. He shut and lock the door " Does the room have a silent seal?" Sasuke asked and Minato nodded. " Good, now then what in the world is he doing here?" Shikamaru said as he attack Sasuke. Sasuke was push up against the wall and Shikamaru had his arm pressed on Sasuke's neck. " Good to see you too Shikamaru, it been eleven year since I last saw you hasn't it?" Sasuke said " Way too long, you know I could just get rid of you now and save us from the trouble of having to find you in the future."  
" Yeah but what would that accomplish, you're revenge from the future, because I don't see the point in it right now. Now if you release I might not kill you." Sasuke threaten. They forgot about Minato until he went over to them and hit them both in the head. " I don't know what happen between you two but the village needs your knowledge and skills of the future right now." Minato said " Right sorry Yondaime-sama" Shikamaru said " Minato-san what on earth happen why are you still alive? No offense" Sasuke asked " It's fine, well to answer your question the Kyuubi never attacked five years ago so that why I'm alive. After you left, Naruto was kidnapped by the same people that been kidnapping the kids around the village. We need help figuring out who's kidnapping these children."  
" So that means Naruto was never born?"  
" Yeah, right before he was kidnapped he made those memory seals but the kidnapper got him before he can do his own."  
" Did I miss something here?" Shikamaru asked " Did your dad not fill you in?" Minato asked "His words were ' This is too troublesome asked the Hokage about what going on' so what happen to you and Naruto, Sasuke?"  
" We fought and then we traveled into the past before we were all born. If we weren't by our mothers by the time we were ...you know then we could never be born again. The world would just continue like they were never born in the first place."  
" But Naruto is an orphan, he wouldn't even know where his parent are."  
" Not sure that idiot still would have found some way to find his parents."  
" Kushina and I were planning on telling him before his time to leave." Minato said " So Naruto is really the Yondaime's son. Who would've thought that the knucklehead's father was the Yondaime Hokage." Shikamaru said " When did you know about it Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked  
" I overheard my dad talk about it one night and it's not that hard to tell that they're related. How did you know?"  
" My dad pointed it out when we came here. Is it true that he's your son Minato-san?"  
" Yeah I'm sure, Kushina even got the fox to tell us." Minato answered. " Do you two remember anything about kidnappings from the future?"  
" No we were too young back then." Shikamaru said  
" Wait I remember Orochimaru talking about it once time. He said it was his greatest achievement back then until the Sandaime found out. he place the Shodaime cell into a bunch of kids so that they could do the wood style jutsu he does. Only one of the kids actually stayed alive and could do the jutsu."  
" OROCHIMARU!" Minato shouted  
" Oh yeah it was Yamato-taicho that the cell took to." Shikamaru said.  
" Sasuke do you know where Orochimaru is?" Minato asked  
" Yeah I do he showed me where he conducted these experiences."  
" ANBU get Jiraiya! We'll leave tomorrow morning"  
" Yes sir!" they said " Why do you want Jiraiya to come Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked  
" He's been looking into this for as long as I have, It's only right for him to come." Minato said. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded and left the room to go back home and prepare for tomorrow. Shikamaru still didn't trust Sasuke at all. He wanted to keep a close eye on him, but he could cause it was too troublesome to him and his mom would get mad.

**With Minato**

Minato was sitting in his office when Jiraiya came through the window again. " Jiraiya-sensei,how many times have I told you to use the door?" Minato said "1,274 times, I believe" Jiraiya said " You really count?"  
" No just a random number I came up with. So what'd you want kid?"  
" We found out the kidnapper and where he is"  
" You did? How and who is it?"  
" Orochimaru and I use the memory scrolls, I sorry sensei but we can't let this continue. We're leaving tomorrow"  
" Why on earth would Orochimaru do this?"  
" Because he experimenting on them, from what I heard from Sasuke, he trying to get the Shodaime cell into these kids."  
" Alright I'll see you in the morning then." Jiraiya then left through the window " DOOR!" Minato called out to him. " Not happening kid!" Minato just shook his head and left.

**In the morning**

Jiraiya come to the meeting place to start the mission. He was surprised to see Minato and two five year old with him. " Minato why are these kids here, we're going on a mission not babysitting!" Jiraiya said " Jiraiya this is Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke here is leading us to Orochimaru's hideout and Shikamaru going to help us with the kids we might find."  
" You mean these are the kids you use the memory seals on?"  
" Yup" jiraiya then bent down to Sasuke level and asked " Alight gaki, how do you know where Orochimaru's hideout is?"  
" Because he showed me"  
" Why"  
" Because …"  
" Sasuke here became a missing nin when he followed Orochimaru for power. He was Orochimaru henchmen in the future" Shikamaru told them. " Hn" Sasuke said with a slow nod and a disappointing face. " Alright so why are you helping us now?"  
" Because he made it so Naruto won't be born, and he's going to pay for that!"  
" Since when have you cared for him?" Shikamaru said " Look a lot happen when we came here, I changed ok! So just believe me, I won't betray you again! Sasuke told them. " If you don't believe me then you can kill me when we get back, if that's what makes you happy"  
" I might just do that." Shikamaru said as he walk forward." Alright let get started!" Minato said as they head off to the hideout.

_Thanks for reading. Please review !_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Belldandy55555- I didn't really want Shika to seem like that but I did want some sort of conflict between the two of them. _**  
**_DarkstarXIII- Thanks and I'll try to update more frequently a lot has happen this month but it should calm down so I can focus plus it's spring break right now so I have more time for this stuff._**  
**_Guest- Thanks I was afraid that it was bad. I find Minato time period very interesting._**  
**_hinatamesias18Echizen- Thanks a lot even though we don't have the same language I'm glad you like it._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews for all those people that been wondering about Naruto well you'll find out in this chapter. _**  
**_I don't know that much about Orochimaru so the action scene with him might suck._**  
**_disclaimer: I do not own naruto shippuden or any of it's characters_**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke was leading them to Orochimaru's hideout, about a mile away they stopped to come up with a plan. " Sasuke and Jiraiya will go in and create a diversion maybe ever find Orochimaru and fight him. Shikamaru and i will go in and find all the kids. We will meet back here in about an hour. If anything happens, put chakra into this kunai, it will let glow to let the other know." Minato said. " How will we know the others location?" Shikamaru asked " I can Hiraishin to you with this if anyones in trouble, same the other way around. Any more questions?" he asked. Everyone shook their head " Good let's move in." The teams then went in opposite directions. Jiraiya and Sasuke blew a hole into the hideout hoping to lure Orochimaru to them. Which he did come and shouted " J-Jiraiya, what are you doing here?"  
" You know Orochimaru I should be asking you that? Aren't you a Konoha shinobi?"  
" I am I was just patrolling this area."  
" Then why are you taking kids from Konoha and experimenting on them? Explain!"  
" How did you find out about that?!"  
" I have my ways, since when have you betrayed the leaf?"  
" Since Sensei made that bastard the Yondaime Hokage! I should have been Hokage but Sensei picked him instead! Now tell me what are you doing here?"  
" We came to put an end to you and your experimentations"  
" Who you and this kid kekekeke that funny! What could you and this kid accomplish?" Without warning Sasuke ran forward and kneed Orochimaru. " Don't underestimate me, or it will be your death." Sasuke pointed out as he charged with a kunai in hand. He manage to put a scratch on Orochimaru's face and arm. " This kid is skill for someone so young." Orochimaru stated " He be perfect for my experiments or my new body." Sasuke charged at him again " You can just go to hell, bastard!" Sasuke said. He missed Orochimaru again but Jiraiya came up and knock him onto the ground. "RASENGAN!" He shouted as he put it into Orochimaru stomach causing him to be unconscious. " Orochimaru now is a lot weaker than the one in the future." Sasuke said " Really?"  
" Yeah I guess after the Sandaime found out, he trained like crazy and also found his stupid jutsus. Although when I killed him he was sick and weak from alway changing bodies."  
" Well it over now lets tie him up."

**With Minato and Shikamaru**

They ran through the place releasing any child the find. They order the older kid help the younger and injured. They kept running until they came upon a room with test tube and other material. Minato looked around until he found a little kid in the corner. " Come here there no need to be afraid. We're here to help" he said. The kid turned around and Shikamaru got a good look at him. the kid had silver hair and wore glasses." Tell me kid, what your name?" he asked  
"Kabuto" Shikamaru's eyes widen at the name. " Now what are you doing here and not with the other kid, Kabuto?"  
" Why should tell you?"  
" Because this might save your life, depending on how you answer."  
" I just got separated from the rest of the kids"  
" Then you wouldn't mind following me and let my partner here search around."  
" Why doesn't he come with us, there nothing in here. I think this is just where lord Orochimaru does his experiments."  
" Lord? Tell me Kabuto do you work for the snake?" Kabuto then pull out some shuriken and threw them at Minato. Minato just stepped aside from the poorly thrown shuriken. Kabuto took out a kunai and charged at Shikamaru who then disappeared and reappeared behind him. Shikamaru knock Kabuto out and tied him up. " He obviously was protecting whatever was behind him. But there nothing there." Minato said " Hey Hokage-sama, why don't you try and look for a hidden passage?" Shikamaru suggested. Minato did just the and the wall moved inward to reveal another lab with one test tube. Minato try to look what was in the test tube but it was too dark to see anything in there. He found the light switch and turn it on. Only the light above the tube turned on. Minato and Shikamaru could not believe their eyes. In the tube was the one person they thought to be dead. Naruto Uzumaki was naked and curled up inside the tube like some experiment. He looked to be five years old. " This has to be a joke, he doesn't even look to be alive in there." Minato said  
" Who knows Orochimaru was alway a twisted bastard. We should call the others and see what we do next."  
" Yeah" Minato said as he activated his location seal on the kunai. A few minutes later Jiraiya and Sasuke came with Orochimaru tied up. " What wrong Minato? I thought we only use those if we were in trouble." Jiraiya said to his student " Tell me what we do with this then Sensei." Minato said pointing to Naruto's tube. " So you found him kekeke, he one of the best subject I ever had. a kid with the mind of an adult absolutly amazing. It scared me when he all of a sudden disappeared but I found a slight hint that he was still there and put him in that tube. I been analyzing him to try and find out why that happen. I found that he lost all memory and intelligence that he once had. kekeke" Orochimaru rambled " Now tell us how we take him out without damaging him." Minato ask/threaten " Thing is I never taken him out of there, and he never awakened either. He moves sometimes like he trying to protect himself from something. I just keep him to obverse him." Minato then punch Orochimaru cause him to fall unconscious.  
" Guess we'll just break it then" Minato said with a smirk. he formed a rasengan and aim it at the container. The glass shattered and the liquid poured out. Minato check for a pulse " He's alive." He wrapped his Hokage coat around the small child, pick up Naruto and turned back to the others. " Jiraiya-sensei you can go ahead of us and take Orochimaru and that kid to the I&T building tell Ibiki to do whatever he chooses to do with him and I'll deal with the kid later." Minato told him " Right see ya later kid" with that Jiraiya left with knock out Orochimaru. " Shall we head out before he wakes up?" Minato asked to two kid-teens. " Sure this guy is still the most unpredictable ninja" Shikamaru said "Unpredictable ninja?" Minato asked " Something alway out of the ordinary happens to him and you can never be sure of what he's going to do. it alway a surprize that never boring" Sasuke said " So you two were pretty close to him." They nodded " We were almost like brothers until I pushed him away and tried to break our bond, but he never let go of it." Sasuke said " That troublesome blond, for some reason he just make me want to follow him. His spirit and beliefs were always so cheerful and so was his will of fire. He always put a smile on his face even when thing seem to be the worst for him. He always care for his friends instead of himself first." Shikamaru said "Glad to know he had friends to look out for him" Minato said with a smile. " Are you going to place the Kyuubi inside him again?" Sasuke asked "I don't want to but we'll have to asked the fox."  
" But if you take him out won't that kill your wife?"  
" if I do, I'm only sealing half of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, that way it doesn't kill Kushina too."  
" That makes sense"

**In Konoha**

Minato's team finally made it back to Konoha. Naruto was asleep the whole time and there were still no sign of him waking up soon. Minato saw Kushina waiting for him at the gate."You guys head home I'm sure your moms are worried" Sasuke and Shikamaru left. Minato walk up to Kushina who was on the verge of tear seeing Naruto in Minato's arms. " Kushina, I found him" Minato said with a smile. " Naruto? Is he alright?"  
" Yeah he just won't wake up yet, he might be in a coma. His rebirth wasn't actually normal."  
" What do you mean?"  
" He was in a experiment tube when we found him."  
" So that how he survived, I'm a little bit grateful. At least he wasn't born"  
" I guess but that does make me any happier that it happen. His friends on the way back told me that he was known as the most unpredictable ninja, it kind of fits him."  
" Yeah"  
" What are you and the Kyuubi going to do?"  
" I don't know, do we want our kid to be a Jinchuuriki again."  
" Not really but he was one in the past plus he got us this time. I'm sure the Kyuubi would like his friend back."  
" Yeah he has been getting annoyed that Naruto wasn't here. I'll talk it over with him but what about me?"  
" Don't worry I'm just going to put half of the fox within him, that way no one dies." They then went home and Kushina went into her room to talk to Kurama.

**With Shikamaru and Sasuke**

Sasuke and Shikamaru went to one of the training grounds instead back home like they were told. They stood opposite side from one another. " So what will it be Shikamaru? kill me or wait to see if I betray the village again." Sasuke said as he threw shikamaru a kunai.  
" Are you implying that you're going to betray us again."  
" No I'm only implying of what you might think I'll do if you don't take care of me now."  
" Seeing as we're both really weak now, have no ninjutsu and no chakra control. The smart thing to do right now is to kill you off before you become a threat to the village. But that would also alter the timeline. Seeing that the Yondaime is still alive already alter the timeline so it would matter. This is too troublesome, Sasuke. I'm heading home see you around." Shikamaru said as he threw the kunai back " Don't get me wrong I still dislike you for what you did. But you need to repent for your actions and you can't do that dead. Now can you?"  
" Hey Shikamaru meet me here at 7am and we'll train our bodies back to the way they were before the time trip."  
" I'll take you up on the offer Uchiha." Shikamaru said walking away towards his home.

**In Kushina Mindscape**

Kushina can to the cage where Kurama is. " Oi, fox you in here"  
**"NO I'M OUT IN THE WORLD, FREE FROM A ANNOYING RED HEAD. DO YOU THINK I COULD GO ANYWHERE ELSE?"**  
" Fine then I won't tell you that we found Naruto."  
**" WHAT YOU FOUND NARUTO? HOW? THE BRAT SHOULD BE DEAD"**  
" Snake-teme, kept him as decoration. In a experiment tube, somehow that kept him alive"  
**" HAHAHA THAT BRAT ALWAYS AMAZE ME. WHY NOT LET THE SNAKE IN HERE SO I CAN BITE HIS HEAD OFF."**  
" I rather kept that snake out of my head thank you very much. But Minato and I are thinking about putting you back in him although it would only be half of you, because I would die if we didn't."  
**" THAT FINE AS LONG AS I GET BACK IN THE KID. BUT THAT SNAKE HAS TO PAY"**  
" Don't worry Minato got that covered" she said with a evil smile.

**Back Outside**

Kushina open her eyes and walk out to find Minato. " The fox said it was alright with him to do that he also said that his yang chakra was inside Naruto before." Kushina told him. " Alright then lets move away from the village incase something goes wrong." Kushina nodded. She held the still sleeping Naruto in her arm and had her other arm on Minato. Minato then use his Hiraishin to teleport them away. They laid Naruto on top of his coat while he went to extract half the Kyuubi from his wife. " Sorry about this Kushina" he told her " Their nothing to be sorry for. I want Naruto to be friends with the Kyuubi as much as he does" she said as she kissed his cheek. " You ready then" he asked " Yeah" Minato release the seal and pull the yang chakra away from the Kyuubi. He regretted doing this because his wife was screaming in pain from the extraction. When finish a bright orange fox was sitting behind him waiting patiently for him to close the seal. " You know now would be the perfect time for you to escape" he told the Kyuubi** " AND LEAVE THE KIT? NO THANKS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE THIS KID IS WITH NO ONE TO WATCH HIM"**  
" Good to know that your loyal and tamed"  
**"NO ONE TAME ME YOU PITIFUL HUMAN. I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR THE KID"**  
"Really cause that what i call you sure it's not loyalty?"  
**"... I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU"** the Kyuubi claimed as he turned his head. Minato laugh at the childish Biju. He finish closing Kushina seal and laid her down to rest. He went over to Naruto and put the sealed the Kyuubi inside the kid before Hiraishin back home to rest.

_**Have your question been answered? Thanks for reading, hope you review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it been taking so long but good new is that I'm finally out of high school! So you guys will be getting more chapter unless I'm put into a writer's block.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any or it's characters**_

**Chapter 8**

**Inside Naruto Mindscape**

**"OUT WITH THE STAKE AND BACK TO THE CAGE, GREAT JUST GREAT."** Kurama complain as he was now back inside Naruto. He look outside his cage to find his host lying in the water.

**Naruto pov**

**"WAK-"**

_What's that noise?_

**"- UP!"**

_There it is again._

**"KIT WAKE UP"**

I woke up like the voice said but _where was it coming from and where am I?_ I looked around to find myself inside what look like a sewer with a large cage in front of me. I look closer in the cage to find huge red eye stare at me. **" FINALLY DECIDE TO WAKE UP NARUTO"**

_It knows my name._

**" OF COURSE I KNOW YOUR NAME"**

_It read my mind_

**" KIT OUR MINDS ARE CONNECTED AND STOP CALLING ME A IT. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"**

_No I don't_

**" REALLY? SO YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR PAST"**

_That's a stupid question of course I know my past._ The fox's ears then perk up at the statement. _I'm an orphan, Jiji said that my parents died from the Kyuubi rampage in the village five years ago._ His ears then quickly fell back down as fast as they went up. **" SO THAT WHERE MENTALITY IS RIGHT NOW. ANYWAYS I'M GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, KING OF THE BIJU."** the Kyuubi roar in pride. I start shaking in fear at that fact. The demon that kill most of the villager, my parents and even the Yondaime is here in my body._ B-but I thought the Yo-Yondaime kill y-you?_ **" HA KIT YOU CAN'T KILL A DEMON, YOU CAN ONLY SEAL IT. THE YONDAIME SEAL ME INTO YOU. **

_Why did you attack the village? And are you the reason everyone glares at me?_

**I DID NOT ATTACK YOUR VILLAGE BY WILL KIT, I WAS FORCED. AND YEAH YOU'RE WHOLE VILLAGE KNOW I'M IN YOU. SO THEY SEE YOU AS ME BUT YOU AREN'T ME, YOU'RE JUST THE JAIL. THOSE PEOPLE ARE STUPID IF THEY CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A JAIL AND ITS PRISONER. I'M SORRY.**

_Who made you attack then?_

**NOT NOW KIT, NOW WAKE UP EVERYONE OUTSIDE GETTING WORRIED.** It was getting brighter, I guess I was waking up. I looked around to find myself in a white room._ I must be in the hospital, last thing I remember was the mob. I wonder where Jiji is, I wanna ask him about the Kyuubi._ I heard the door open and look to find a man with spiky blond hair with sharp blue eyes. a woman with long, bright, red hair with a grayish blue eye color. I curled up to try and make myself look smaller, afraid that they might try and hurt me. " You're finally up! everyone been worried about you Naruto" the man said. "Where Jiji? how know my name?" I asked not really knowing how to form a sentence. I can say it fine in my mind but it always came out wrong. I hate it, it makes me feel stupid. " Jiji? who is Jiji Naruto?"

" Three Hokage"

" You mean the third, Sarutobi-sama?" I nodded my head. " he's out of town" the man came closer and closer to my bed. Each step he took I slid back further until I hit the wall. " Why Jiji out of town, Jiji the Hokage?"

" Naruto do you know who I am?"

I shook my head, he seem familiar but he's not. " You no hurt me right?" He had a strange look on his face when I asked him that " Of course not, why would I hurt you?"

" ' Monster, demon, filt' words villagers use" I told him " Villagers hurt"

" The village hurts you?" Naruto nodded " I no like villagers"

"Don't worry they can't get you from here. You're safe with us" he told me " Who you?" I asked them. " My name's Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki?" I asked " Yeah is there something wrong with that?" Kushina said. I pointed to myself and said " Naruto Uzumaki, thought I was alone."

"Trust me sweetie, you are not alone here. If you want you can come back with me and Minato."

"Home? Is it ok, me live with you?"

" Of course it is"

" Jiji?"

" I'm sure it ok with him too." I felt safe with them and soon I fell back to sleep without a care in the world.

**Normal Pov**

After Naruto fell back to sleep, " I can't believe the villager treated him like that." Minato said " That's just how people treat Jinchurikin, Minato plus no one knew he was your son."

" It's still not right, he scared to death of people because of the villager."

"But they are the villager of the past life. Nothing you can do about it now"

"Yeah I know" Minato said as he hugged his wife. Minato and Kushina left the room to find Shikamaru and Sasuke standing there waiting. " Did you boys hear?" Minato ask them and they nodded " So his mind stuck in his past life. Most likely replaying in his dreams. He will be very confused in the future about what is reality." Shikamaru said " Yes but until he old enough to understand we'll just have to be there for him." Minato told them " Was it really that bad that he couldn't speak when he was five?" Sasuke asked " I guess I didn't really know him back then. I think the Thrid help him with his speech before he came to the academy." Shikamaru said " Then he really did had a tougher life than me. Why didn't he ever tell us?"

" Because it was in the past and you can never change it?"

" Then what are we doing?"

"Troublesome Uchiha"

" I'm not that troublesome"

"Really do you want me to say what happen last time?"

" No"

" What was it you told Naruto when we came to get you? Oh yeah ' You'll understand the pain and suffering I went through because you are just a orphan with no parents and never known the comfort of one. So how can you understand me?' I believe that was it?"

" Are you trying to pick a fight with me Nara"

" I might be" They argue as the boys got in each other faces with death glare. " Hai hai that enough fighting for the night. I surprise that you boys didn't kill each other on the mission." Minato cut in between the two ending the glare off. "Sorry" they both mumbled. " So these are the two boys that from the past as well. I already know Sasuke but who is Shikaku look alike." Kushina asked " Shikamaru Nara and Shikaku is my father." Shikamaru said

" So you got your father's looks and personality"

" Troublesome yeah I guess you can say that" Minato then asked " Do your parents know that you two are out."

" No"

" So you guy left your house without permission that is -"

"Shadow clones they come in handy" Shikamaru said and Sasuke nodded " That's still no reason to do-"

" You know they can ever do your paperwork, after all their memories do come back to you" Shikamaru stated " BRILLIANT"

" Seriously no one thought of that before" Sasuke asked " We're alway busy and tormented by it, that we never thought about it. How did you think of it Shikamaru."

" I didn't, Naruto did, he wasn't going to tell the Godaime until he became Hokage to rub in her face."

" Really?"

" Yup that idiot some time solves the world's toughest problems" Sasuke just nodded.

******_I'll try not to keep you guy waiting for the next chapter this long next time. Thanks for reading and please review._**


End file.
